criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Perkins
Gary Perkins is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Gary grew up in Townville's Residential Zone, where he developed a like for soccer and also watched every single match of the Townville Soccer Championship on TV. He later got a job as an informant which was more or less something like a stalker or "Private Eye", and he was known for being often in Columbia Park where could people could hire his services. Profiles known from cases: *He practices shooting, drinks wine, drinks lemonade, is Jewish, eats brown rice, has a guns permission, rides a bike, wears Eau Fleur and wears dockside shoes. *He doesn't have pottery skills, doesn't have carpentry skills, isn't married and can't drive. *During the events of Purchase A Murder, he had a stubble. *During the events of Souvenirs For A Grave, he wore an Easter badge. *During the events of Rocky Knife, he wore a green cap. *During the events of Guns In The Backyard, he was a Fluke and had a wound. *During the events of Up The Roof, he wore black clothes. Role in cases To see the rest of the events in Gary's timeline, please read Doodley. Season 1: Townville Previous minor roles *The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14 in Townville: The police had gone to Newville I to arrest Doodley, task which they later managed to do in the middle of solving a murder case. The next day, Gino Reina said that Doodley was already free. Besides, David Hickets said that he had found a graffiti in the mall meaning that Doodley had managed to steal from at least one of the shops while he was hiding there the previous night. The player and Evan Day examined the handwriting to find out that it belonged to Gary Perkins, even though they didn't know who Gary was and couldn't be sure if he was Doodley or not. They told David about this and tried to investigate more in the future. Since Doodley (hence probably Perkins) had fooled his security, David Hickets started feeling a grudge and a rivalry towards the thief. *Jewels Of Death, Case #15 in Townville: After the team solved a murder investigation, they jumped on to a break-in carried out by Trent Wilson, a gemologist, in the office of a private eye called Wade Naff. They discovered that Trent had tried to take a gemstone from the place but also discovered that Gary had tried to crack a safe's code. This did not mean that he was Doodley but it heavily implied that he was a thief. Lindsey Vain said that in her opinion, Gary was Doodley since there was practically nothing about him in their database, which meant that at least he was trying to hide something. *Evil Dinner, Case #16 in Townville: The day after solving a murder case in a restaurant, Fabiana Jose was seen wandering around the crime scene. The team asked her what she wanted and she said that she wanted to find a paper she had lost there. It was found by the player and it was a note about Gary. Fabiana said to the team that Perkins was an informant (something like a private investigator) who worked in Columbia Park. *Dead End, Case #17 in Townville: After solving a case in a luxury train, Yale Williams asked the police to give her back the suitcase she had left at the crime scene. Evan Day decided to look at its contents and found a photo of Gary. The team asked Yale about her contact with him and she said what they had learnt after the previous case: Gary Perkins is an informant. She said that she wanted to know what her boyfriend did everyday at the train station and since Perkins was an informant he helped her with it by shadowing the man. *Purchase A Murder, Case #19 in Townville: In this case, Doodley was one of the murder suspects and later turned out to be innocent. The next day, Alan Smith said that since the player and Evan Day had contacted Doodley, they should now arrest him and put him back in jail. However, Doodley had said that he didn't want to be a thief and that some people were forcing him to be a shoplifter, and also suggested that those people knew everything that happened in Townville; as well as saying that if he went to jail again, they would kill him. This made Evan enter a dilemma and start having doubts: should they send Doodley to jail for being a thief or should they avoid taking the risk of causing another murder? Evan thought better and went to ask Doodley about Gary Perkins, his supposed real identity. Doodley said he'd give them info if they found a handgun he'd lost and the police did as he said. He told them that Gary was going to participate in Green Year Parade and that he was an informant who worked at Columbia Park and whose bills were very expensive. Doodley suggested as well that Gary was a member of the group that was forcing him to be a thief. Later roles *'Rocky Knife, Case #21 in Townville:' The police were investigating the murder of Walter Sandman, an archaeologist working for the Archaeology Convention. The case led them to investigate Columbia Park, where Gary worked as an informant. Evan Day recognized him and went to talk to him, but he avoided their conversation. Later, they found Doodley's balaclava and also Gary's hair inside it, meaning that he was actually Doodley and putting an end to the team's doubt. They confronted him about it but Gary told them again that he would die if he went to jail one more time. He also reminded them that it wasn't his choice to be a thief and that an organization was forcing him to do it. They also talked to him a third time to ask him about the victim, but he'd only met him once. The suspicions on him were alleviated when they discovered that Brendon Bourbon, another archaeologist, was guilty for the crime. The next day, he asked for help to find some money and also mentioned that he was going to participate in Green Year Parade. *Sweep The Eyes, Case #22 in Townville: Gary only appeared for a brief instant in this case, after the team found Carlton Klovan's corpse in the place where the parade was about to start. *White Ghoulish Nurses, Case #32 in Townville: Val Zenodia reported a theft to the player and in fact they saw that the thief was Doodley. Evan Day still wanted to protect Gary so they just told Val that Doodley was the culprit. He denounced the theft, just like Carlton Klovan had done earlier. *Fishy Tastes, Case #33 in Townville: The police found one of Doodley's graffitis in the bar where Linda Farren was now working. They thought that Doodley had shoplifted the bar but in fact that was not the case now. When they arrested Linda for the murder of Mitch Anteur, which they were investigating, she said that his graffiti was something that only they could understand. She also said that Doodley and Dr. Cyanide had something in common but didn't say what it was (they are both professional thieves). *'Guns In The Backyard, Case #34 in Townville:' Now in the Residential Zone, the police were investigating the murder of Ramon Greensworth, the son of El Pantera (the leader of a gang called the Flukes), with the player and Daniel Mossle in charge. On the other hand, Evan Day was sent to investigate a robbery at Greensecure Inc, an insurance company owned by Damian Greensworth, brother of El Pantera and former Townville Mayor. Evan found out in a surveillance footage that the robber was in fact Doodley, so he was interrogated. Gary Perkins confessed that in fact he was a Fluke and that the gang was the organization forcing him to be a thief. El Pantera hated his brother Damian, so he sent Doodley to steal from him. He was also interrogated about Ramon's murder and he said that he'd seen him in a fight right before he died but fights were very common in the district due to gang activity and he would've never thought the boy would end up dead. They talked to him again when they found out that Michelle, El Pantera's wife, was expecting a son from him. They also knew that Ramon was in love with Gary so maybe Doodley was more connected to the case than they thought. Gary said it was his life and that he was not he culprit, which was true since the killer had been Greg, the victim's brother. Greg said during his trial that he wanted to see Perkins in jail because he was Doodley and that there were two denouncements against him (Carlton Klovan and Val Zenodia's ones). However, the case was never investigated and he kept wandering around the district free. Gary asked for help again the next day to find a ring he wanted to give to Michelle. Even though he was a thief, he had actually bought that ring. He said that it was ok to propose marriage to her because he was sure that El Pantera and her would get divorced soon. In some way, he hoped that El Pantera would find out about it and kick him out of the gang so that he didn't have to be a thief anymore. *'Up The Roof, Case #38 in Townville:' Gary was trying to steal from the shopping mall Newville II, but when he got to the roof, he found the dead body of Arnold Eastfield (CEO of Newville Inc). He was interrogated as the case's first discoverer and he said he hadn't seen anything suspicious aside from the fact that the perfume shop had no people inside, meaning that the shop assistant had gone somewhere else. They talked to him again when they found out that the perfume shop owner, Lilette Noah, had contacted him. He said that the Flukes kept most of his incomes as a thief and she had contacted him as an informant, since he needed that other job to get money. The mall's security guard was David Hickets this time as well. When he noticed that Doodley had fooled his security again, his one-sided rivalry and his grudge grew even more. The team warned Gary about it and also asked him about the graffiti he had left for Linda Farren. It was not a special code, Linda had just got used to Gary's way of writing. The graffiti said "I know you did it", with "it" meaning the murder of Mitch Anteur. He said that after he heard the details of the murder, he recognized "their ways" and also mentioned that the Perkins, the Farrens, and "some other family" had many secrets. That family would be revealed to be Dr. Cyanide's family. Gary was let go when Lilette was arrested for the murder of Arnold. *'The Parking Lot Of Homicides, Case #42 in Townville:' The player and Evan Day were investigating this time the murder of Hank Roberts, who dropped dead in a parking lot. Doodley had been seen near the parking lot so Evan thought they should talk to Gary just in case. He knew the victim and talked to him often, but they were not friends. He didn't help their investigation much and they stopped worrying about him when they arrested Timm Nesta, the parking lot owner, for killing Hank. *Demise In Fresh Air, Case #44 in Townville: After El Pantera went to jail, the Flukes had a brief panic during which they didn't know what to do. Gary seized the day and turned himself in for his thefts, going to jail after all of his days as Doodley. *Blue Blood, Case #48 in Townville: Evan Day wanted to buy a sculpture from Ned Forsa, but the latter first asked them to investigate a theft attempt at his workshop. They saw that the one who had tried to steal Ned's sculpture was Gary, but that couldn't be true since he was in jail. They called the prison center and Tyler Wive told them that Perkins had actually escaped. *The Electrify, Case #55 in Townville: The team didn't know yet where Doodley was or why he had escaped, until they suddenly received a letter from him. He said that he was in Blue Coasts to investigate "something big" and that he'd go back to Townville when he was done to tell the player what he'd learnt. In fact, his investigation was the same one as Dr. Cyanide, but Gary had actually gotten it right, unlike Dr. Cyanide, who misunderstood what had to be investigated. *Zygotes From The Afterlife, Case #70 in Townville: Frida Larry told the player that the family feud involved in Dr. Cyanide's plot had originated in Blue Coasts. Since Doodley was there and his family was somehow involved, they supposed that he had in fact gone there to investigate more or less the same thing Dr. Cyanide wanted to investigate. The police had to make sure it was not something dangerous since there was more than one person investigating it, so the player was transfered to the Blue Coasts Police Department. See also *Rocky Knife (case/dialogues) *Guns in the Backyard (case/dialogues) *Doodley Category:Townville content